


Red is the New Black

by enthusiasticegg



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bars, Briefly implied one-sided Eridan Ampora/Feferi Peixes, Eridan Ampora♥Aradia Megido, F/M, One Night Stand, clubs, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 12:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3410822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enthusiasticegg/pseuds/enthusiasticegg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clubs were not your thing. </p><p>You knew they were not your thing from the time you learned what they were and what they consisted of. This is the first time you’ve stepped foot in one and if it weren’t for your very enthusiastic friend you would have turned around and left immediately when the stench of alcohol and body odor hit your nostrils. She, however, found this appealing for some reason and drug you deeper into the building by the name of “Alternians.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red is the New Black

Clubs were  _not_  your thing. 

You knew they were not your thing from the time you learned what they were and what they consisted of. This is the first time you’ve stepped foot in one and if it weren’t for your very enthusiastic friend you would have turned around and left immediately when the stench of alcohol and body odor hit your nostrils. She, however, found this appealing for some reason and drug you deeper into the building by the name of “Alternians.”

Social butterfly Peixes apparently knew everyone there because before you could utter a word she was introducing people to you left and right and not one of their names stuck with you before she ushered you off to the next. It took a thorough amount of convincing for her friends to realize that you were not there to a) try drugs, b) get drunk, or c) hook up with someone at the end of the night. Honestly, you just wanted to go home.

Yet, you stuck around because you liked Feferi even though she hung out in places like  _this_.

That, and she was your ride home, of course. 

After picking up your many hints that you were not going to dance (read: telling her you’d rather eat swords than be in the middle of a bunch of sweaty, drunk bodies), Feferi released you from her clutches to mosey towards the middle of the dance floor. You, on the other hand, stalked the opposite way to brood in a corner at the bar. “What can I get for you?” A cheeky red-lipped smile made its way into your view. Attached to those red lips was a head of massively unkempt brown curls and a body hid by an oversized shirt with a half-apron tied at the waist. 

Your gaze was less than appreciative as you skimmed her over with a grimace before turning to look for your company in the crowd. “Water.” dripped from your mouth briefly and coldly.The bartender was not deterred by your rude tone and quipped a quick “Alrighty, one second!” before skirting off to get you what you a glass. Her speech was slightly irksome; she had a bit of a drawl. 

It wasn’t more than a minute later that a glass was slid in front of you. You nodded your thanks and turned your swivel chair to face the opposite direction of the bar. The room wasn’t quiet at all, but it caught even your attention when the shouting began. Someone was causing a fuss out on the floor. Since it didn’t concern you, you merely shrugged and began to look around the room more until it occurred to you that your female friend was in the middle of what looked to be a fight breaking out. You were out of your chair immediately. “Hey, hey! What’s goin’ on?” You demended, puffing out your chest slightly. You confidence wavered a bit when you saw how big the other two men were. Nonetheless, you grabbed Feferi’s wrist and started pulling her away. “Fef’, this place is full of nothin’ but imbeciles. Let’s-” You were cut off suddenly by a very painful punch to the face. You don’t remember much after that, because, lucky you, you blacked out.

~

"Oh, look, he’s coming to!" A excitedly-shrill voice sounded out. You groaned and grabbed your head-mistake x1-and then groaned louder because  _god damn that hurt_.

”Wh-?” Your head was filled with jackhammers pounding away at your skull. You were thankful that the lights in whatever room you were in were dim and non-invading. It took you a full minute to realize that you were still at the club, now empty, and Feferi was not in the room.

The red-lipped girl was there, however, and she was laughing. “You’re a bit scrawny to be acting like the tough guy in here, friend.” You scowled, offended at her remark. You were notscrawny,you were lean. A smaller amount of muscle, but it was there nonetheless.

You sat up quickly-mistake x2-and clutched at your throbbing head. “Why am I still here? Where is-ow-Fef’?” You really just wanted to go home, down tylenol, and forget this mess happened. “You mean that cute girl you came in with? She left a while ago. Club closed.” The girl shrugged, holding out an ice pack for you to take. You accepted it begrudgingly and pressed it against your eye carefully. You hoped it wasn’t black. “I offered to take you home. You were out for the good part of two hours. It’s almost five.”

"AM?" Your eyes widened. It was almost morning. You spent the night in a nasty club. What’s even worse is that Feferi left you there to spend the night in. You were so going to give her an earful later. "Ugh, whatever." You shook your head-mistake x3-. "Can ya take me home now?" 

She hopped up quickly from the table she was perched on the edge of-you were laying on the middle of it- and jingled her car keys in front of your face. “Yup. Name’s Aradia, by the way. What’s yours?” You swatted at her hand when she tried to help you stand.

"Ampora. Eridan Ampora." You waited for a second, expecting her to say something about your father’s boating company. She didn’t.

You walked in silence to her car. It was a beater; not surprising given that she tended a bar. The inside smelled like cinnamon. You gave her your address, and she drove you to it. She hummed along to old songs on her quiet radio. She said nothing about your large home or well-groomed yard. It was slightly disappointing on your part.

You don’t really remember how-it’s probably better that you don’t-but Aradia ended up coming inside with you. She said it was already morning anyways and she’d rather stay awake than be tired before heading to her second job.You learned a lot about her. She was a college student, twenty three, studying archaeology. Her family didn’t have money-that was obvious enough to you-so she worked two jobs. A waitress at a nicer restaurant during the day, and then working at Alternians on the weekends.

You told her that you were to inherit your dad’s business and that you had a deadbeat brother who liked to play the guitar and pretend to smoke marijuana. You were younger than her, freshly twenty one, which is why you went to the club in the first place. Partying wasn’t your thing, but your friend Feferi had taken you to celebrate your new ability to drink legally. 

How you conveyed so much information to each other with your tongues in each others’ mouths you’ll never know. 

Aradia didn’t say anything about your subpar kissing skills. Her lips were warm and inviting and she smelled sweet and spicy and tasted even better. Your skin was marred with red lipstick and you didn’t care as much as you normally would have. When putting your fingers in her hair didn’t work well-your rings got caught in her curls too much-it pleasantly surprised you how perfectly your hands fit in the curve of her waist. What pleased you more was to feel all of the underlying muscle on her stomach, her thighs. She did say that she went spelunking often.

Aradia didn’t leave until noon which was far too soon in your opinion.

You  _may_  have stretched the truth on what actually happened when relaying your night to Feferi, whom you didn’t yell at because you did end up making out with a gorgeous girl. You figured you would have to wear your favorite scarf out even in the boiling heat of the day due to the numerous hickeys on your neck.

You were a little disappointed when she left, but perked right back up when you found a little note with a smiley face and a number on it.

You think red might be your new favorite color. 

**Author's Note:**

> Idk this was a drabble I started working on for no reason. I went through a list of AUs and suddenly I wanted a bar tending one.


End file.
